


【鹿樱/卡樱】飞鸟入怀

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【cp：】主鹿樱、副卡樱病症梗，具体解释在文章最后，如果不知道这个梗，为了保证有更好的阅读体验，建议阅读完这篇文章之后再去看文章尾部参考病症梗的具体说明。ooc，有私设，佐鸣樱之间从无任何暗恋或明恋，纯亲情向，时间线为四战结束三年后。有点长又是冷cp，希望有缘同好可以耐心看下去。不喜误入，互相尊重，谢谢。为阅读便利以及我编辑便利，全文分上中下三部分。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【cp：】主鹿樱、副卡樱  
> 病症梗，具体解释在文章最后，如果不知道这个梗，为了保证有更好的阅读体验，建议阅读完这篇文章之后再去看文章尾部参考病症梗的具体说明。  
> ooc，有私设，佐鸣樱之间从无任何暗恋或明恋，纯亲情向，时间线为四战结束三年后。  
> 有点长又是冷cp，希望有缘同好可以耐心看下去。不喜误入，互相尊重，谢谢。  
> 为阅读便利以及我编辑便利，全文分上中下三部分。

樱从废墟中醒过来的时候着实震惊了一把。

她没想到传说是真的，世界上真的有“飞鸟症”的存在。

第一次发现自己患上这种奇怪的病症时是在拜师纲手一年后，当时她甚至不知道这是一种病，更不知道病症的名字。

樱在一次修行中不小心划破了双手，看见黑色飞鸟从伤口钻出来的时候，纲手一瞬间误以为是自家小徒弟自学成才掌握了通灵术。可用医疗忍术将伤口治愈之后，黑色的飞鸟便消失了。樱说从前并未有过这样的状况，纲手便忙带着小徒弟去医院细细地检查了一番，却发现她身体并无异常。

久而久之樱就发现，这些黑色的飞鸟似乎只有在她身上出现伤口之时才会出现，一旦伤口愈合，鸟儿们就会像从未出现过一般化作泡影消失。

博学如医家圣手的纲手师傅都对这奇怪的“病症”一筹莫展、毫无头绪，更不要说当时刚刚在医道上起步的樱了。

后来她便养成了外出做任务之时顺便打听这种奇怪“病症”相关信息的习惯，最后误打误撞，在一个偏僻的村庄里听年迈的长者讲起有关飞鸟症的传说。

她听着老人讲着久远的故事，翻开了残破的古籍，书中记载着各种各样奇怪的传说，都与她闻所未闻的罕见病症相关。诸如花吐症、赤蝶症、忘爱症之类。这些病症不仅听上去古怪，而且无一不是不知来源，不知起因，用老人家的话来说，这些病症虽然听上去光怪陆离，却有一点共通，那便是‘药石无解，唯爱可医’。

樱听着老人有些神神叨叨的话，回以一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，毕竟在正道医学的教导之下，这些病症在她看来不过只能算得上是有趣又令人心惊的传说而已。

随手翻到下页，她看见了“飞鸟症”几个字，漂亮的眉峰跳了一跳，忍不住细细读下去。

‘人的伤口若一天不结疤，便会从中飞出黑色鸟儿，若是自杀，灵魂便会化作白色飞鸟，若三十天之内……，若不能，飞鸟便会消失，死者的灵魂永远无法得到解放。’

纤细的手指抚摸着书卷上那被岁月消磨掉的字迹，樱向老人询问，对方却在仔细思索了一阵过后，抱歉地笑笑，说是年纪大了，已然记不得古籍上具体记载了什么，又或许这书上有关飞鸟症的记载在他拿到手前就已经残破至此。

樱无奈，却也只好谢过老人，礼貌地告辞。带着半信半疑的态度，她此后又几番辗转，却仍未能找到有关飞鸟症一说的详细记载，也只好作罢。

因着线索零散又不知所谓，她没向任何人提起，怕亲近之人为此徒增烦恼。后来便是局势动荡，先是晓组织活动频繁，后又是佩恩来袭，四战开启，她也便没有时间和精力去想这些琐事。加之四战之时她差点死在战场上，能活下来已是万幸，便觉得什么不知所云的飞鸟症比起生死来说实在算不得什么。作为五代六代火影的弟子，战后她担起大任，忙于木叶重建，也有更重要的事情要做，便没再纠结计较这些杂七杂八的诡异病症，转而抛之脑后。

樱没想到自己用亲身经历切实证明了古籍残卷上关于飞鸟症的有限记载所言非虚。

四战三年后的今天，年方满二十岁的樱在执行秘密任务的过程中，发现一处的叛忍组织的秘密据点。敌人强大又心思缜密，已经做好了倾巢而出向木叶展开报复行动的计划。队友在截取情报撤离之时被发现，樱挺身而出，在耗尽百豪查克拉的千钧一发之际，主动撞向对方的杀招，将敌人引入在战斗过程中布好的禁术阵法，用生命献祭，拖着一众叛忍同归于尽。

她在弥留之际也没想太多，只是觉得能用自己一命换得敌人被全部歼灭以保木叶众人的平安，便也视死如归，觉得生命能在此终结也算是不赖。

而再次从废墟中转醒的时候，樱下意识抬起手，却看到了白色的羽翼。她没反应过来，不自觉地下意识说了句“诶？”，却只听见喉咙里发出清脆的鸣啼声，顿时傻了眼。

几经确认之后，樱发现自己真的变成了一只白色的飞鸟，这才依稀想起古籍中有关飞鸟症的描述，心中顿时百感交集。

不过也是，这世上稀奇古怪的事情数不胜数，四战时候她连创世神都见过了，区区飞鸟症的存在也没什么好值得一惊一乍的了。

倒不如说，身死之后还有机会化作飞鸟在世上继续飘荡三十天，见一见未曾来得及认真告别的伙伴们，是她赚了。只是樱认为，这个病症擅自把她的英勇就义归结为自杀，让她觉得多多少少有点委屈和哭笑不得。

抱着复杂的心情，樱振翅哼哧哼哧飞回木叶的时候已经过了三天，刚好赶上自己的葬礼。

她站在自己的墓碑上，看着乌压压地一群人前来吊唁。他们之中有她敬爱的师长们，有亲密的伙伴，也有往日她医治过的普通村民。

樱突然有些难过，也不全然是因为自己的离世，毕竟以生命献祭救木叶于水火是她自己的选择，只是看着这么多人为她逝去的生命难过，也就跟着难过起来。

毕竟她没想让他们难过的。

而难过着难过着，樱心里突然涌起一股不知名的恐慌感，连她自己都不知道这种情绪来源是什么，于是只能尽力压抑住，向每一个为她鲜花的人轻轻鸣啼一声，以此作为苍白而又无力的安慰，希望他们不要再为自己难过。

樱不知道飞鸟症的解法，她只知道自己的时间不多了。时限三十天，她已经花费了三天的时间，而能作为飞鸟陪伴在伙伴们身边稍作慰藉的时日有限，她一天都不想浪费。

樱先去了井野家，嘴里衔着一朵盛放的波斯菊。闺蜜昨天在葬礼上强忍悲伤，却还在念悼词的时候情难自已，直接哭晕了过去。

井野红肿着双眼，没有抗拒飞鸟的靠近，只是愣愣地捡起放落在桌子上的花朵，又看着她叽叽喳喳地用鸟鸣声哼出一首两人都熟识的歌谣。

樱看着闺蜜把花朵簪在金色的头发上，就像小时候她们初识时那样，听着自己笨拙的歌声，依稀辨别出是和好友一起哼唱过的旋律，也声音沙哑地也跟着节奏唱起来，一首歌结束时又哭又笑。

葬礼的时候佐助刚好在村子里，结束的第二天他便又要踏上旅途。

她知道佐助不是冷心冷情之人，他只是比同龄的伙伴更早学会接受离别。可接受离别也从来不代表他能轻易看得开离别。于是樱在佐助离村的一早去了出村时的必经之路上等他，嘴里叼了一颗番刚从菜市场偷来的新鲜番茄。番茄有点沉，让她感觉鸟喙都有些发麻。

佐助虽然骨子里是个温柔的人，但警惕心很强。樱不知道一只飞鸟做出这种千里送番茄的行为，会不会不能为他所接受，所以只是在佐助经过石凳的时候，轻轻叫唤了几声引起了他的注意，然后用嘴点了点番茄示意他带上，又扑腾着翅膀飞远了些。

佐助黑色无波的眼神里露出了一丝讶异，最终还是捡起了那颗番茄，犹豫了一下又放入了随身的行囊里，最后向她抬起自己的手臂。樱愣了一下后反应过来，乖巧地飞到了他的手臂上站定。和自己曾经亲密无间的队友大眼瞪小眼了一番后，她在内心轻笑了一下，趁佐助难得怔愣的时候，伸长了脖子，玩笑般地啄了一下他的眉心。事后又生怕以他的脾气反应过来后会打击报复，连忙扑腾着翅膀一溜烟逃了，留下寡言的黑发少年留在原地摸着眉心发了好一会呆。

樱记得鸣人在葬礼上出乎寻常的安静，他没有恸哭出声，只是泪水不断从湛蓝色的眼睛里滑落，让樱想起刚进忍者学校那会，夕阳西下时躲在秋千边上哭泣的小小少年。

去找鸣人的时候，樱在半空中被一张随风卷起的一乐拉面优惠券糊住了脸，她费力挣脱后用嘴衔住，才觉得恰巧找到了哄他开心的合适礼物。

鸣人虽然看上去神经大条又爱热闹，其实在遇到过不去的坎的时候反而习惯一个人躲起来悄悄难过。樱从他住处开着的窗户飞进去，看着金发少年把自己蒙在被子里，很不客气地用爪子踩上去，狠狠地跺了跺，闹得鸣人探出头来，湛蓝色的眼睛对上她的，才抻了抻头，把那张买一送一的拉面优惠券递到他眼前。

鸣人愣了好一会，才抽走她口中衔着的优惠券，神色却更加阴郁起来，转身又躲进被子里。樱很是气结，却任凭她怎样上蹿下跳，鸣人都爱答不理，仿佛她是空气一般。

夜色降临的时候，鸣人终于从被子里爬起来，披上衣服出了门，她便蹲在他的肩膀上跟着。

到了一乐拉面馆，她看着他把优惠券递给老板，两碗大骨味噌叉烧拉面立刻端了上来。鸣人一反往日的聒噪，沉默地吸溜着面条，快速地吃完自己这碗之后，盯着多出来的那一碗发了发呆，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却还是露出了一个有些勉强的笑脸，小声嘀咕了一句：“樱酱，面要坨掉了哦，我帮你吃掉吧。”

樱突然很想陪他一起流泪，可她现在失去了流泪的权力，于是只好用毛茸茸的头部蹭了蹭鸣人的颈窝，听见他轻轻说了一句，谢谢你。

樱找佐井的时候费了不少功夫，最后在后山绝佳的采风处找到了抱着画板却迟迟没动笔的挚友。佐井也发现了她的存在，只是双眼无神，皮笑肉不笑地瞧着她，盯得樱有些发毛。

尽管变成了一只飞鸟，樱仍是对这种沉默又尴尬的气氛忍无可忍，于是踩了一爪子泥巴，狠狠地印在了洁白的画纸上，然后飞到稍远的枝头，看着佐井若有所思的神情，像是示威一样地抬了抬下巴。

面色苍白的少年却突然笑起来，抬笔在画纸上画出记忆里粉发少女挥舞着拳头的样子，爪印恰好印在额角，像极了她发怒时头上暴起的青筋。

之后樱去看了看师姐。她到的时候静音正在办公室里看着今年的医疗部审批文件，大约是一会要送往火影办公室的。静音性格一向沉静稳重，神色不透悲喜，只是今天看文件看了一半突然起身走向了窗口。

莫名的动作让樱有些摸不着头脑，却又突然想起当时自己跟在师傅身边时又要加紧修行，又要帮师傅处理手头上的政务。于是每当师姐在医疗部工作，师傅又派她去传话时，樱总是借着查克拉跳到静音办公室的窗口上带话。师姐每次都对她这种相当不稳重的行为不置一词，只是无奈地笑笑说，下次要走门啊，樱。

今天的天气不太好，风有点大，静音走了会神，手上的报告书便被风吹走了一页，她焦急地伸手去抓却还是慢了一拍。樱拍了拍翅膀，从窗口飞出去刁住了半空中随着风盘旋的报告书，又飞回窗台上，习惯性地冲静音歪了歪脑袋。就好像从前每次自己做了什么了不得的事情后，歪着头眯起眼睛冲师姐笑，想要得到她的表扬一样。

静音有些呆呆地接过报告书，望着飞鸟的眼神带着笑意，但樱也看出了她难掩的悲伤。

纲手果不其然出现在赌坊里，让樱甚是无奈地感叹自家师傅真是死性不改。明明赌了这么多年，连最基本的摇筛听筛的本事还练不到家，但仍是指望着能在赌桌上大杀四方，最后总是不出所料输得一败涂地。从前还有师姐和她轮番盯着，这下好了，师姐忙工作，她又不在师傅身边，赋闲的纲手自然就得了孔子往赌坊钻。

没有办法，为了避免退休五代目又在赌坊欠下一屁股债的传闻走遍木叶的大街小巷，成了飞鸟的樱只好当起师傅的僚机，窥探起其他赌客和庄家手里的牌面。在师傅应当收手的时候钻到桌子底下拉了拉她的衣袖，又在应当跟赌时挥挥翅膀，推到师傅面前的筹码。

纲手小赚了一笔自然是开心坏了，樱本以为她赢得痛快，还要再赌上些时候，纲手却起身出了赌坊，去一家首饰店挑挑拣拣选了一条精致素雅的项链。樱看着也不由得疑惑，心道师傅一向是不带首饰的，不知道是为谁细心挑选。

纲手自然知道这只白色的飞鸟在赌坊里帮了自己的忙，于是放慢脚步让她落到自己的肩上。太阳快落山时，纲手来到了墓地，把项链装进随身携带的小布袋子里，放在了樱的墓前，叹了一口气说：“你成人那年师傅欠你的礼物，现在还上了，樱。”她又弯下腰，轻轻拂去墓碑上的浮灰，就像每次在魔鬼修行后，爽朗地为心爱的小徒弟擦去满脸的尘土一样。

樱在纲手离开后，飞落在项链旁边，用脑袋蹭了蹭柔软的布袋，上面有师傅身上残留下的香味，让她纷乱的心稍稍安定下来。

樱还是回到春野家看了看自己的父母。芽吹和兆看起来似乎在短短的时日里老了十几岁，中年丧女的痛苦让他们短短几日便斑白了鬓角，增了细纹。

或许是因为近乡情怯，樱没有飞入屋中，却还是忍不住停留在窗台上，想要再多看上父母一眼。生前她会顶撞芽吹，会和兆置气，又常常因为任务外出，不能陪在父母身边，实在不算是个孝顺的女儿。而等她长大了懂事了，却再也不能陪在他们身边。

或许是因为女儿逝世的原因，父母草草结束了晚饭，回了卧室，却没有熄灭客厅的灯火，就像是还在等她归家一般。

樱最终飞入的自己的卧室，费了很大的力气拉开了自己房间书桌底下的抽屉，找出了小时候写过的日记，又用嘴翻到了中间一页，将其撕下，放到了客厅的桌子上，最后看了一眼春野家后，扑腾着翅膀离开了。

空寂的餐厅桌子上摆着春野一家三口几张不同时期的合照，旁边多了一张泛黄的纸页，歪歪扭扭的字迹是刚学会写字的少女最初得意的杰作，上面认认真真地写着“我最喜欢爸爸妈妈了”。

此时距离樱变为飞鸟后，已经过了整整十天，她只剩二十天的时间了。

樱在离家后的第二天清晨五点左右飞去了墓地，在慰灵碑不远处的大树上站定，等待着卡卡西出现。

她知道老师的这个习惯，便在这里等他。往日里卡卡西总是一大早来，在慰灵碑前站上几个小时，才会继续手头上的工作。

樱喜欢他，从年少时开始。

老师温柔的声音，有力的臂膀，坚定的背影，是她年少时全部的悸动与憧憬。当她发觉自己对他的爱慕后，就开始不动声色地观察他的一言一行，也便发现了他每天清晨都要到慰灵碑前站上一站的习惯。

她最初只知道老师是为了祭奠在战争中逝去的同伴，直到在四战中遇见了宇智波带土，又在与带土查克拉相连时，看到了老师年少时的全部经历。

所以她才把原本打算在战争结束过后向他和盘托出的表白生生地咽了回去。因为她知道，卡卡西心里有一个洞，而这个血淋淋的伤口也绝不会随着四战的结束而消逝，它只是不再那么明目张胆的让他疼了而已。

樱很清楚，感情与修行不一样，不是只要付出了努力就能多多少少得到回报。于是她害怕了，她从来都不是一往无前的无知姑娘，十四岁的年龄间隔着的也不仅仅是岁月，还有她不能想象的伤痛与生离死别。

她怕填不上他心里的那个洞，又怕她对他的索取远胜于她能带给他的慰藉，更害怕表白一旦说出口，连与他重新做回正常师生的勇气都没有。

她往后缩了一步，退回原地，勒令自己把这份心思就此打住，然后坚定不移地站在他的身边，成为六代目火影大人身边最得力的助手、最锋利的剑。

尽管她其实很想抚摸亲吻他左眼上那道狰狞的伤疤，希望它从此不要再隐隐作痛。可是她没有资格这样做，有资格这样做的人也都已经不在了。现在她只是希望能陪着他，让他不再感觉自己孤零零的，让他不要感觉自己是被珍视之人丢下的那一个。

可现在她也不能陪在他带到身边了。

卡卡西今天并没有在慰灵碑前站很久，只是沉默地抚上了几个好友的名字，静立了一会儿，又转身向墓地走去。

樱扑腾着翅膀不远不近的跟上，却发现他驻足在自己的墓前，缓缓地席地坐下，像是在回想从前，又像是什么都没想。

待到太阳高升起来，驱散墓地上的寒意时，卡卡西轻声说了一句：“抱歉了，樱。都是老师的错。”

樱想，如果此时自己拥有一副人类的躯壳，她一定会像十二岁那年一样，做回一个爱哭鬼，怀着不可告人的心思贪恋着老师的拥抱，然后在投入他怀中的那一刻，小心翼翼地细嗅他身上清淡的皂角味。

可她是现在只是一只飞鸟，甚至连真正的飞鸟也不是，她只能勉强算得上是具有形体的一缕孤魂而已。她努力抑制住喉咙间因为悲伤和不甘想要发出的哀鸣声，不想再勾起他更多的愁绪。

卡卡西最终站起身来，回过头的瞬间，对上了飞鸟的眼睛，让樱下意识地想要逃开，却又想到左右她已经成为了一只鸟儿，又不久于人世，索性大大方方地出现在他面前，借着偷来的时光再贪心地多看他几眼。

于是她扑腾着翅膀落在他的肩上，在卡卡西怔愣地时候，大着胆子轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

樱看见老师面罩下藏起来的表情似乎松动了一些，似乎是露出了一个微笑。

他说：“我记得你，葬礼那天，你在樱的墓碑上驻足了很久。”

声音温柔又熟悉，带着一点点无奈与伤感，恍惚像是封印辉夜姬后，卡卡西冲她低垂着眉眼，叹息着说：“抱歉，樱，从此以后再也没有写轮眼的卡卡西了。”让她又一次想要落泪。

“愿意陪陪我吗？”他问。

好啊，她想。

卡卡西把飞鸟带回家的头几天会给她撒一小把糙米，想要投喂这只聪慧得有些异常的鸟儿，对方却不是很领情。可当他端来自己做的盐烧秋刀鱼时，鸟儿却扑腾着翅膀，眼巴巴地将他看着，让卡卡西哭笑不得，只好将自己的口粮分一些给她。这回她倒是肯动口了，吃完了还会叽叽喳喳地哼上一小段有些吵闹的旋律，让他想到自己那个可爱的粉发学生。

于是接下来十天，樱都盘旋在卡卡西身边，看着他每天清晨去墓地，白天在火影楼有条不紊地处理政务，晚上回家洗漱一番后随手翻一翻小黄书，到了时间就上床睡觉，作息规律得令人发指。

但樱总算是放下了悬着的一颗心，因为卡卡西把自己照顾的很好。尽管他时时刻刻都记挂着没能陪伴在侧的同伴，但仍然可以好好生活，一个人走完余下的人生。可这样让人放心的老师，反而让人更加心疼。

但她已经无能为力了。

所以只能祈祷老师平安健康就好，最好还要开心幸福。

老师一定得幸福才行啊。

时间还剩下最后十天的的时候，樱已经将身边的好友们问候过一遍，算是好好地与那些挂念着自己的人告别。

除了一个人，奈良鹿丸。

樱自从化作飞鸟回村以来就没有见过他，就连在葬礼上也是。照理说鹿丸作为老师的助手，又是木叶新上任的总参谋长，半个多月的时间不在村子里实在奇怪的很。木叶离不开他，卡卡西又需要有可靠的心腹帮助分担琐事，所以长期任务一般不会交给他去做。

说实话樱有些难过，也有点生气，毕竟她和鹿丸怎么也算得上是交心的朋友了，在某种程度上他甚至比井野、鸣人和佐助还要同她亲近些，他却在自己出事以来连个脸都没露过。

她的将棋是在忍校时他手把手教的，尽管那时他嘴上总是挂着一万个“麻烦”。死亡森林里猪鹿蝶三人及时挺身相助，救了她一命。鸣人佐助离村后，她拜师五代目，他们的交集就更多了起来。两人都头脑聪慧反应又快，很多时候对于政务上的一些看法不谋而合，默契十足。此外，木叶医院又与奈良家有着定期的药材交易，相关的琐事也因着上面的长辈们偷懒又或是忙碌，便也一应丢给他们两人去做。

他们两个得五代目看中，却到底是年轻，有些时候会被前辈们“欺负”一下。火影楼工作的忍者们每逢年节就会一起喝酒聚餐，自然不会把他们两个落下。樱因为是女孩子，推脱不过前辈们的热情，被灌得烂醉。师傅好酒，自然也是不省人事，师姐既要照顾她和师傅两个人，又要阻挡敬过来的酒杯，实在是分身乏术，最后都是鹿丸把她背回医院宿舍安顿。

四战结束之后，同届中唯二两个被立即提拔为上忍也是他们两个，两个人在卡卡西接任六代目时忙前忙后，有时候直接趴在办公桌上凑合着打个盹对付过去，紧接着又要讨论村内政务的整改方案。

后来忙碌的日子过去，他们也就相对清闲下来，彼此又都是难得能说得上话的同龄人，鹿丸下了班会隔三差五提着些啤酒来医院找她，两人就坐在医院天台上侃天侃地，大到木叶与其他忍村的外交发展，小到生活上的鸡毛蒜皮，什么都能聊上一聊。不过一般都是她在说，他听着，偶尔会吐槽两句，也是时不时会说说他自己的事。

不仅如此，这个聪明的家伙也不知什么时候看出了她对卡卡西的心思，为此两人还破天荒地就情感一事展开了深入的讨论。虽然她觉得这十分不符合鹿丸本人怕麻烦的个性，但让她意外收获了个能够敞开心扉的亲密友人，单从这点上来讲，鹿丸不亚于井野在她心中的地位，他甚至比井野还要懂她。

之后不久他和手鞠似乎是谈起了恋爱，樱从医院八卦的小护士那里听说的时候，发了好一会愣反应，只觉得有些突然，又觉得两人以后一起喝酒谈天的机会怕是不多了，故而有些遗憾。

的确后来他来找她喝酒的次数就少了，不过在她走之前，他似乎和手鞠闹得有些不愉快。出任务的头天晚上鹿丸来找她，她看出他有心事，又不知从何问起，于是两个人便还如往常一样喝了一罐啤酒，却是沉默着什么都没说。

等到她在任务中英勇就义，再变成飞鸟回来时就找不见他的踪影了。樱一方面生气鹿丸此番作为实在不够义气，一方面又担心他是不是出了什么状况。

在自家老师身边待的这几日，她其实多多少少也听了些火影楼内部有关参谋长大人风流韵事的八卦，倒是和那些年医院里流传的版本不太一样。

七七八八地大约是说，鹿丸自从和手鞠交往之后一直对人家姑娘不冷不热的，手鞠三天两头为了他往木叶跑，他见了人家也就客客气气几句问候，领着一起吃顿饭，又在街上闲逛两圈，最后就把“千里寻夫”的手鞠打发回了砂隐村。两个人交往两年却看上去还是跟原先的状态没有什么区别。后来也不知道发生了什么，也就个把月前，他居然还躲着人家姑娘不见。手鞠一向是个率真的暴脾气，那受得了自己一份真心被人这样玩弄，气得到火影楼门口堵人，最后一番争吵甩了鹿丸一个耳光，这段感情也就此无疾而终。

樱起先听着八卦浑身是劲，后来听到某个整天把“女人麻烦”挂在嘴边的家伙切切实实挨了女人一巴掌之后差点幸灾乐祸的笑出声。

可笑过之后樱又觉得有些二丈和尚摸不着头脑。先不说火影楼的八卦版本怎么会和医院内传得天差地别，甚至比晚间八点看得电视剧还要狗血精彩，鹿丸本身是个什么样的人她再清楚不过了。退一万步讲，单凭他察言观色的水平和随机应变的能力，怎么也不至于把手鞠气成那样，最后还在火影楼里丢了那么大的面子，真是越想越奇怪。

樱站在自家老师的办公桌上歪头思索着这段八卦的诡异之处，身后的卡卡西则规律地翻阅着文件，时不时落笔批注。

傍晚时办公室的门咚咚地响了两声，卡卡西抬头说了句“进来”，而从纷乱思绪中回神的樱在看到鹿丸的一刹那怀疑自己是不是认错人了。

他的脸色很糟糕，眉头紧锁，薄唇抿成了一条缝，下巴生了青灰色的胡茬也没有打理。而往日里那双精明又睿智的眼睛里充满血丝，透着疲惫和惆怅，还藏着几分化不开的阴霾。

就是四战最吃紧的那段时日，她也没见过他像现在一样筋疲力尽的样子。

“鹿丸？”

她有些疑惑地念出他的名字，想要确认眼前的青年究竟是不是自己无话不说的挚友，却只是下意识地扑了扑翅膀，发出“啾啾”的鸟鸣声。

他肯定注意到她了，却连一个眼神都没有瞥过来，只是低声语气不善地唤了一句：“六代目。”

卡卡西微微叹了一口气：“回来了？”

“嗯。”

“有什么新发现吗？”

他眉峰动了动，眉心的结更深了一些，舔了下嘴唇，又用牙齿狠狠咬住，过了半晌才声音沙哑的说：“……跟暗部汇报的结果一样，没有……没有任何新发现。”

“……嗯。”

“哈。”他讽刺地笑了笑，“六代目接受得可真快啊。”

“……你今天先回去休息。”

“可暗部描述的不够详细，要不要我来说说？”他也不等卡卡西回应，继续自顾自地说道，“山石崩塌，那一片地方都成了废墟。”

“暗部搜得还是不够仔细啊，现场都没怎么动过，这可怎么行。”

“于是我去了几处破坏的最严重的地方翻了翻，把原本山洞最深处的位置下方那片地还原了一下，您猜怎么样？”

“献祭法阵。”

“不愧是五代目和六代目的亲徒弟啊，对自己下手真狠。”

“周围那一片都是血，无论是碎石，枯木还是砂砾，全都是猩红色的，而我只找到这个。”他从衣服内侧取出一个护额狠狠地丢到办公桌上。

“铛”的一声，樱看见老师的眼皮颤了一颤，却没有伸手去碰那个系在红色发带上的护额。卡卡西默了默，再开口时声音沙哑又低沉：“她是一名忍者，鹿丸。她牺牲了自己保护木叶这一点是不争的事实。”

“忍者？”鹿丸的声音刻薄起来，轻笑了一声，甚至没有再用敬语，用手指着桌上的护额说，“我看到那个的时候，心里只是在想，她用生命献祭的时候到底流了多少血、到底有多疼，你就只拿她是个忍者这种狗屁说辞盖棺定论？”

“你拿她当什么？你手里一把最听使唤的剑吗？”

“啾！”飞鸟扑腾了一下，看看卡卡西又看看鹿丸，一时不知道该怎么办。

樱从两人的对话和桌子上的护额辨认出来他们对白里的那个“她”是自己，知道鹿丸在为她的死难过，却不知道一向冷静又沉稳的他发的是哪门子的疯，甚至口不择言地刀刀扎在老师的心口上。

一点也不像他，哪怕是面对阿斯玛的离世还是鹿久先生的牺牲，他从不在人前情绪外露，更不会像此刻一般失控。

可樱没有时间去想太多，她只是不想看到他们伤心，无论哪一个。

卡卡西的脸色很难看，半垂下的眼睛里的情绪如同酝酿着狂风暴雨，最终又平静下来说道：“你累了，回去吧。给你三天时间休整，三天后回来上班。”

鹿丸一拳打到了软棉花上，神色不定却更是阴沉了几分，用手草草抹了一把脸，控制住起伏的情绪，几步上前抓起红色的护额，没有回应卡卡西，快步想要夺门而出，又在握住门把手的时站定。

“用不着，明天就能报道。”他没有回头，声音讥诮，用卡卡西的话反讽道，“毕竟我可是个忍者。”

樱向鹿丸离开的方向下意识地跳了几下，又回过头看着用双手遮住脸的卡卡西，不知所措起来。

老师有多难过她是知道的，只是因为常年饱受同伴纷纷离他而去的痛苦，精神也变得麻木起来，可这不代表他感受不到疼痛。

她靠近卡卡西，用脑袋钻进他垂下的手掌中，感受着他手掌中异于往日、称不上是温暖的余热，努力地蹭了蹭。

她从来没有怪过老师。

感受到飞鸟笨拙的安慰，卡卡西被面罩遮住的脸似乎微微起伏，像是露出一个苦笑，眼睛依旧习惯性地弯了弯，看起来像是轮永远残缺不圆的新月。

卡卡西想，如果樱还在的话，应该也会像这样，笑着凑过来，让他揉一揉她的头发，就像她十二岁那年第一次见到他一样。可现在他把这个孩子弄丢了，甚至作为她的老师居然连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

这只白色飞鸟盘旋在他身边的这十天，他偶尔会感觉是他那个听话乖巧的学生回来了。他清楚这是毫无意义的自我慰藉，甚至为此生出了一种可耻感，可耻因为逃避樱是因为他的过错而丧生，所以才会产生飞鸟就是她化身来安抚他一般的错觉。

他知道樱不会怪他，但他会责怪自己，所以这短暂的自我慰藉已经足够了。

忍界的生灵多多少少都通些人性，于是卡卡西看向飞鸟，像是自言自语一样轻声说：“这几天谢谢你陪着我了。你刚才很想跟着他走，对吧？”

飞鸟头望向卡卡西，鸣啼了一声，似有不舍。

“去吧，我没事的。” 他点点她的小脑袋像是告别。

飞鸟又清脆地啼叫了几声，而他又恍惚间错觉一般地听到一句带着笑意的“卡卡西老师”。

她飞落到了他的肩上，用毛茸茸的额头去蹭卡卡西左眼的伤疤时，银发老师的瞳孔微微缩了一下，黑色的眼睛变得朦胧起来，不复先前的干涸与麻木，像是氤氲着沾染上了水汽，映出了一点稀薄的光彩。

“去看看他吧。”他的声音喑哑，然后看着飞鸟静默了一会，转身从窗口扑腾着翅膀飞出去。

樱是担心卡卡西的，但是比起老师可控的悲伤与内疚，鹿丸不可控的崩溃让她始料未及，更让她心生忧虑。

樱从窗口飞出去的时候，鹿丸恰巧出了火影楼，她便不紧不慢地在他头顶上盘旋飞着。他神情倦怠，脸色阴郁，尽管仍旧如往常一样漫不经心的插着兜走得不紧不慢，但带了寒意的吊梢眼和紧锁的眉头让一路上的人都对他避而不及。

她一路跟着他回了上忍宿舍，依稀记得自从他开始为卡卡西老师做事起，就暂时搬出了奈良宅，和她一起住进了上忍宿舍。他解释说是因为起早贪黑的紧凑行程会打扰了吉野阿姨的作息。加上鹿久先生离世，吉野阿姨时不时会和老朋友出门远游散心，他只有在休息日的时候会偶尔回家看看。

他上楼梯时她便用力振翅飞了飞想要跟紧他的脚步，却看着鹿丸在几步外顿足，回头凉凉地瞥了她一眼。

樱不自觉地打了个哆嗦，被他凶神恶煞的表情吓了一跳。

鹿丸冷哼了一声，打开了房门，准备合上时对上了面前扑腾着翅膀像是想要跟进来的飞鸟那双翠色的眼睛，挑了挑眉毛，也不理会她，然后重重地将门在她的眼前摔上。

“砰！”

他关门关地急了些，差点撞上她的脑袋。

樱没从他冷漠又恶劣的行径中反应过来，忘记自己是一只飞鸟，停止扇动翅膀的瞬间从半空中跌了下来。

诶？

跌下来的时候摔得有点疼，害她差点扭伤了纤细的爪子，但是樱已经顾不上那么多了。她趴在地上，耷拉着脑袋结结实实地愣了好一会，心中充斥着的担忧与疑惑瞬间被莫名的恼怒所替代。

她现在毛茸茸的小脑袋里只有一个想法：

奈良鹿丸！你敢冲着我摔门？！

TBC


	2. 中篇

鹿丸忘记自己是什么时候开始喜欢上樱的了。

也许是她揪着自己粉色的头发头疼地听他细说将棋规则的时候，也许是他看着她在死亡森林里毅然决然割断长发的时候，也许是她与他成为默契无间的工作伙伴的时候。

从七岁开始到二十岁，十三年的时间让他们从互不相识的毛头小孩成长为亲密无间的挚友与同伴。

他一直觉得不会有人比自己更加懂她了。

她坚韧、强大、温柔、聪慧，她顽固、倔强、好胜又爱逞强。

如果要用一句话来形容樱的话，那她就是一群“热血笨蛋”中的聪明人，又是聪明人中绝无仅有的“热血笨蛋”。

倒不是说热血笨蛋有什么不好，鸣人便是凭着赤子之心与一腔热血救忍界于水火，连鹿丸自己这种生来消极又怕麻烦的人都会忍不住对他心生敬服。

但如果热血这种元素放在聪明人身上便是异数了。单看卡卡西、佐助和他自己就知道，聪明人生来便于热血一词无缘，审时度势、顺势而上、急流勇退几乎是人之本能。

但樱不是。

她明明看破前路坎坷，一切都是未知数，但仍奋勇而上。那气势让鹿丸觉得像是不撞南墙不回头、撞了南墙便要誓要撞破的孤勇。尽管她也知道自己可能会一无所获、头破血流。

明明是个聪明人，却看起来像个笨蛋，让他起初时总摸不透她心里究竟在想些什么。

她拜师纲手之后两人交集更多了起来。他虽是无意一般问起她为什么会决定成为医疗忍者，心里却猜想着她大约是为了不输鸣人佐助，便也心血来潮地拜三忍之一的一点红为师，毕竟她从小就争强好胜。

樱一方面承认不想输给鸣人佐助，在他心下暗道一句果然之后又说，追回佐助任务失败后她意识到团队中医疗忍者的重要性，所以才会想要成为同伴们坚实的后盾，成为可以守护他们的人。

鹿丸发了一会呆，想起自己在作为队长任务失败后反思总结之时，曾向纲手提出了与她不谋而合的看法，才觉得自己可能一直以来都低估了她。

而樱像是看出了他的想法一样笑起来说：“明明在中忍考试时还讽刺我说‘一个一无所长的女流’，怎么现在我为一技之长拜师纲手师傅让你这么惊讶？”

他被她噎住，尴尬地笑了笑回应，觉得她果然是个小心眼又爱计较的女人。

但还蛮可爱的，他心里小声说。

喜欢是一个瞬间的事，那个鹿丸绝顶聪明的头脑也记不清的心动瞬间过去之后，他发现自己好像总是会下意识地关注她。

也不是没有为情窦初开的事情苦恼过，但他觉得苦恼这种说不清道不明的感情问题实在是太麻烦了，便也学会了坦然接受自己喜欢上她的事实。

于是怕麻烦的标准为她一降再降。

他会在她替纲手传话的时候偶尔捎上一碗红豆丸子汤，会和她讨论讨论有关村子里政务的看法当作闲聊，也会在年尾祭上尽力保持清醒，然后把醉死的麻烦少女背回她在医院的宿舍。

她有时候被灌醉了甚至会趴在他肩膀上掉几滴眼泪，重复着鸣人、佐助和卡卡西的名字，而鹿丸做过最过火的事也不过是在她睡着之后替她擦干眼泪，再轻轻地帮她捋顺有些凌乱的额发。

再后来他发现她喜欢的人是卡卡西。

过于唠叨的叮嘱，游走在过界边缘的关心与体贴，以及她在佩恩战时得知卡卡西殉职时的表情，无一不在向他彰显着她已心有所属的事实。

他怎么会不知道她的心思呢，毕竟他也像她看着卡卡西那样，一直在看着她。

鹿丸很庆幸自己在对于樱的事情上是冷静又克制的，所以也没有自乱阵脚。只是觉得他们年纪尚轻，感情一事本不必急于一时，何况他们都有更重要的事情要做。在守护木叶一事上，尽管聪明如他也不得不拼尽全力、心无旁骛，所以他压下了心里藏着的小秘密，专心致志地做好他该做的事，完成从阿斯玛那里继承下来的遗志。

后来四战时他失去了父亲，肩上的担子便又重了一分。尽管战争结束了，他依旧觉得心里那块大石头并没有落下，反而更加喘不上气起来，只有投入工作麻木自己时才会稍稍松一口气。

当然除了工作之外，可以聊以慰藉的还有樱打盹时的睡颜和兜里的香烟。他也是在那时染上了烟瘾，一天总要起身去天台上走走，抽完大半包烟才能坐定安心工作。

估计是因为身上的烟味越来越重，后来她也发现了他跑天台的次数越来越勤，于是在他又一次借口散步去抽烟时，她跟到了天台上，很是不客气地一手夺走他手里的烟，又一手伸出来逼他交出整包香烟和打火机。

这是她为数不多地在他面前展示出强势的一面，于是他哭笑不得地看着她，在那一刻想起，老妈逼着老爸戒酒戒烟时的凶狠样子，也突然发觉了自己心里悬而不定的不安中有那么一两分是因为她已经心有所属。

但他的目光还是无法自制地温柔起来，又怕眼里倾泻出的心思被她发觉，所以趁着她两手抓满他上缴的“违禁品”无法反抗的时候，张开双手轻轻抱住她。

怀里的姑娘愣了一下，却也没有紧张的推开他，反而也坦率地回给他一个拥抱，像是安抚一般。

他知道她看出了自己的焦躁不安，也知道她会错了意，只是把这个拥抱当做朋友之间稍稍有些过火的安慰，但他也没说破，只是嗅着她头发上的香味，觉得这样的误会或许也不错。

她拍拍他的后背，像是在安慰小孩子，然后带着温度的声音在他的颈窝里闷闷地想起：“别再抽烟了，不然我就会为了避免木叶金头脑英年早逝、死于肺癌而不得不用细患抽出术给你洗肺。”

他想到她也用这样的语气唠叨卡卡西的，忽然笑起来：“你威胁我？”

她恼怒地用劲捶了一下他的后背，就像平时捶鸣人那样，然后低声怒吼到：“笑屁啊，我认真的。你听见没有，给我戒烟！”

“威胁有效。”他放开她，挑了挑眉毛，“我戒就是了。”

六代目坐稳火影的位子后，他们自然也就稍稍清闲了些。

他第一次提着啤酒去医院找她的时候，看见她盯着酒罐子双眼发光的样子，觉得五代目不仅培养出一个天赋绝佳的徒弟，还养出一个小酒鬼。

他知道她一喝酒就会打开话匣子，于是也就听着她闲扯，觉得她这副絮絮叨叨的样子真的是麻烦死了，又觉得她从未在别人面前这样多话，这份滔滔不绝是独属他一个人的，便也觉得很好。

大约是随了纲手的爽快脾气，她与他聊得投契时会一把勾住他的脖子跟他称兄道弟，搞得他很是头大。有时喝到微醺便就直接靠在他后背上小声嘀咕念叨着工作太忙了，她好想歇个长假。

鹿丸知道她把自己当做知己，所以什么都肯和他说上一说，可人心不足蛇吞象，更何况他已经站在原地太久，也多次背地里三言两语打发走了企图缠上她的麻烦精，想要得到她的念头更是一天比一天叫嚣地厉害。

可鹿丸终究不是个直肠子的愣头青，他不会为了虚无缥缈的未来而放弃现在拥有的、得之不易的羁绊。如果不能成为恋人，只少他还能保证他是她最想要倾诉的朋友。所以他需要确认，确认她已经不再想着卡卡西，确认他在她心里有那么一点点的与众不同。

而机会来得刚刚好。

知道木叶长老会企图通过联姻来稳固和砂隐之间关系的时候，鹿丸差点笑出声。一则是因为这些老狐狸们已经和时代脱节，依旧认为婚姻可以作为联系两个村子的利器，却完全没有考虑到只有实际利益的捆绑和勾连才会造就更稳固的联盟。但这至少证明他以后在和这帮老古董们斡旋时可以少费些心思，毕竟他们也没有他预估的那么聪明和难对付，也就变得好打发多了。二则转寝小春与水户门炎与砂隐村长老会背地里的暗通款曲成了他可以反过来利用试探她心思的机会，因为他无疑会是长老会盯上的目标。

他是卡卡西的左膀右臂，未来也会成为鸣人的铜墙铁壁，所以用外村的女人不能干政作为工具，削弱他能从未来妻子身上得到的助益和更多的话语权，同时也可以压缩火影一方的势力。此外他们还可以利用他的责任感，站在道德的制高点，以“为木叶做贡献”为说辞来施压，逼他就范。所以对于拼命想要增加存在感的木叶长老会来说，他会是与砂隐村联姻的最佳人选。

至于砂隐送来的人自然会是老熟人手鞠，也没有人比她更合适了。无论是作为砂隐外交联络人对木叶的熟稔程度，作为风影大人亲姐姐所以绝无背叛可能的合理身份，变相限制我爱罗手脚的绝佳方式，还是手鞠作为女人多多少少流露出对他的心思。

可惜他比他们聪明，比谁都看得明白算得清楚，所以一开始就从一颗局中被利用的棋子跳出来成为下棋的人，把所有人都耍得团团转。

他不需要和手鞠结婚，只需要假意应承下来，和她走得近些，以此稳住两边爱管闲事的长老，造成他们箭在弦上的错觉。而爱折腾的老东西们自然不会放过机会，必然利用流言蜚语给他们造势施压。但借着这种“两村即将联姻”的流言，反而可以促进砂隐和木叶的各方往来，等到两方的商业、政治、医疗、文化、教育彼此勾连在一起难舍难分的时候，他的使命也就可以完结了。而手鞠会成为他的合作伙伴，无论是加强两村往来，还是用来试探樱。

他没觉得自己这种行为有什么不对，总要有人为了木叶去筹谋算计，他只不过在达到村子所得利益最大化目的的同时，顺带着为了小小私心算计了自己的心上人而已。至于手鞠，他不能百分百确定对方会听话地乖乖陪他演戏，老老实实地成为两村合作的催化剂，自然也就不可能把他的盘算说给她听，所以只能把她蒙在鼓里。他虽然抱歉，但不会感到愧疚。如果将来有一天手鞠要秋后算账，也只能怪砂隐那帮把她卖了的老东西们算计得不如他彻底。

他的计划很顺利，无论从各种角度来说。

砂隐的人认为要和木叶联姻，自然会在往来上计较少些，两边也就更容易签订各个方面的交流合约，而合约一旦谈拢，未来就算他和手鞠成不了，砂隐的人也不会蠢到撕毁合约为她出气。另一方面，他小心控制着木叶流传的有关他和手鞠的流言，更是小心地把话递到了樱的耳边。

觉得差不多火候够了，他就像往日一般拎着啤酒去找她聊天，只是有意无意地谈到了和砂隐的政务往来合作，把话题向预计的话题上引。

她果然顺口提起了村里有关于他的八卦，笑着调侃道：“你最近是怎回事？传言是真的还是村里的老家伙们又折腾起来了？要帮忙吗？”

“一半一半吧，长老会搅浑水是一回事，另一方面，我也该为自己将来做打算了。”

“呜哇，”她歪了歪头，轻笑一声又继续说道，“这么说来满嘴挂着‘女人麻烦’的金头脑也会有陷入爱情的一天啊。”

他看着她，没放过她脸上所有的表情，却连哪怕一丝丝的不自然都没有发现，仍是不死心地说着：“爱情？也许吧。她对我很好，我也觉得她不错，如果将来能成为联姻对象，对木叶和砂忍也都有所助益。”

她轻轻皱了皱眉头，脸上终于出现了一丝裂痕："话说的真凉薄啊。"

“凉薄？”他自嘲地重复了一遍她的话，像是完成一场耗费心血、却又毫无意义的布局之后，得到了令人失望的最终答案一般，忽然觉得自己有点可笑，“你第一天认识我？”

年少成名，天赋异禀，身居高位，不是所有人都能活成漩涡鸣人。

聪明人大多顺应世道变化，世道凉薄聪明人便也凉薄，而他之所以能够稍稍忤逆天性，没有变成冷酷无情雷打不动的铁人，不过是因为年少轻狂、一腔热血未冷时遇到了鸣人与樱而已。

但这不代表人的本性会变，木叶各中的利益得失自然需要有人抛却多余的感情，百分百理智地去考虑、去筹谋、去算计。像他这样的人若是会对旁人体贴包容、小心退让，那也不过是他因为舍不得对那个特定的“旁人”凉薄罢了。

“.......你爱她吗？”

他半垂的眼皮抬了起来，舔了舔嘴唇，片刻的沉默之后，将目光放在她身上，背光的月色隐去他的表情，像是垂死挣扎一般地问道：“你呢?”

“什么?”

“卡卡西。”他没用六代目这个称呼，“你爱他吗？”

他看着她腾地一下坐直起来的时候，就已经知道了所有她不必再说出口的答案，于是调整了一下语气，像是寻常朋友间开玩笑的姿态说道：“别露出一副想要杀人封口的表情来好吗？我可打不过你。”

半晌过后她才长吁一口气，神色轻松下来：“你什么时候知道的。”

“佩恩战他差点把命丢了的那次吧。不过或许比这还要更早的时候，你就喜欢他了吧。我又不傻，多少比那几个实心眼的多懂你一点。”

“是么。”

“你爱他么？”他轻声重复，也不知道为什么自己仍旧执着于已经知晓答案的问题。

“我没想和他怎么样。”她说。

他闭了闭眼，又站起来，把喝空的啤酒罐在手心用力捏扁，想要把心里的最后一点不甘挤压干净：“走了，这阵子和砂隐那边往来频繁，应酬不少，你怕是要少一个酒友，别太寂寞。”

“没有别人知道了？”

他背对着她，脚步顿了一下：“没有。”

“那就好。"她沉默一下，又说，“别太计较利益得失了，手鞠是个好姑娘，认真交往看看或许也不错。"

“还用你说。"他信步走到一半，拉开天台的门，最后回头看了她一眼。她仍旧保持着他离开前的姿势，盘着腿坐在天台边缘，又灌了一口酒，遥遥看了一眼远处火影楼还亮着灯的那个地方，就好像怎么也看不够一样。

也好，他笑了一下想着，是他输了。

但还好她不知道。

但还好他也不是那么非她不可罢。

他开始像她建议的一样，试图带着几分真心去和手鞠认真交往试试，因为手鞠现在不仅仅是他的“合作伙伴”，或许还能成为他忘记她的一条退路。

他庆幸自己算无遗漏又懂得适时而退，所以才没让自己的心思暴露在她眼前，把事情变得难堪又不可挽回。

也的确，如同樱当日向他形容的一样，手鞠很好，只一点不足，她不是她，所以千般好万般好都成了无用功，他也觉得自己像块木头一样，没办法被打动。

交往的时间越长，他越觉得疲倦。

应酬时手鞠拦着让他少喝些，他没觉得体贴。政见上有所不合稍有争执，他不觉得这是手鞠有主见。甚至他送她出村口时，她撒娇般地拥抱上来，他也没觉得可爱，只是在闻到她头发上的薄荷香时觉得稍微有点冲，至少比起樱身上的清淡花香来说，有些呛人。

后来时隔很久他再去医院找樱喝酒时，看着她一如往日因为侃侃而谈而熠熠生辉翠色眼睛，才忽然觉得所谓的一切试探根本就没有意义，甚至是自讨苦吃。他就像现在这样清清静静地看着她陪着她其实也没有什么不好，至少比起勉强自己要好上许多。于是他也不愿意再让她听到有关自己的风言风语，也就使了些手段把没必要让她知道的八卦锁死在火影楼内部。

和砂隐的具体合作方案谈了两年终于谈妥了，他意识到自己的使命终于可以告一段落。为了确保两方合约不在最终收尾的时刻出乱子从而影响木叶可以瓜分的利益份额，所以他必须让手鞠成为主动宣告一刀两断的那个人，而这段关系的终结也需要观众见证才好真正尘埃落定。

他按照盘算好的计划开始慢慢疏远手鞠，料定骄傲如对方一定会因为他的不冷不热和避而不见恼羞成怒，最终忍无可忍到火影楼堵人。

果然手鞠风风火火地向他咆哮了一通之后，怒气冲冲地说，再继续这样下去还不如分手好了。

他等到了期待中的反应，于是双手插兜，眉头都不带动一下，面不改色地淡定说了一句好，顺利换来预想中对方狠狠地一巴掌，却不觉得丢人，只是终于松了一口气。

流言蜚语又一次在火影楼内流传，却也只在火影楼内流传。木叶高层知道了，砂隐那边自然也会知道。只是在不知内情的外人看来，到底是手鞠任性导致了这段关系的破裂，砂隐那边自然觉得多多少少有些理亏，于是也便在一些可有可无的利益分歧上有所让步，生怕木叶拿此事开刀，有损双方合作关系。

这样的结果不出所料，但并不能让他满意。

虽然他屡次告诫自己不要贪心太多，最终还是欲壑难填。因为他没办法做到像樱一样心如止水地看着喜欢的人却什么都不做。

可他也不知道自己到底要怎样做。

他知道她应该不会喜欢别人绞尽脑汁地算计，但平铺直叙的表白也一定会把她吓跑。对此他没有一点把握，所以平日里的进退得当与从容淡定到了她面前全都派不上用场。

于是他照例带着一肚子不为她所知的心思找她去喝酒。樱那时刚从六代目那里领了机密任务，第二天一早便要出发。他们也就随便坐下，喝了一罐啤酒。他想她或许看出自己有心事，所以两个人默契地沉默着什么也没说。

这样也好，等她任务回来，他或许就能想出一个万全之策，届时再把憋了这么多年的心思小心翼翼地和盘托出。

但她没能回来。

在火影办公室得到噩耗的一瞬间他的脑子一片空白，手上的力道几乎扯碎了原本准备递交的报告书。

所有人都知道樱已经不在了，鹿丸也知道，但他拒绝接受。

他没去参加她的葬礼，只是听大街小巷上的人们说起，人美心善的春野医生英年早逝，葬礼上六代目目露哀色，五代目神色憔悴，鸣人泣不成声，井野干脆在葬礼致辞之后直接晕了过去，就连一向喜怒不形于色的佐助脸色也十分难看。

鹿丸知道自己现在与当年阿斯玛离世之时的逃避行为如出一辙，但其实也不完全一样，这次他甚至连墓地都没有去过。

她才二十岁，是村子里最年轻出色的医疗忍者，是在四战中立下汗马功劳的新三忍之一，她有百豪之术，怎么会轻易地抛下一切就这样香消玉殒、甚至连……遗体都没有找到呢？

暗部转述给他的结果模棱两可，他不肯死心，于是在葬礼结束后的三天内火速处理完手上堆积的琐事，告假出村调查。

他在那片废墟里还原出献祭法阵的时候整个人不可抑制地抖了起来，然后手里紧抓着她红色的护额在满目狼藉的空地上枯坐了一整夜，鼻腔里充斥着残余的血腥味，感觉自己整个人都被挖空了一般。

他不断地想，她在用出献祭法阵的那一刻到底是什么样的心情。

会不会害怕？

会不会感觉无助？

有没有想到村子里的挚友？

有没有想起卡卡西的面容？

有没有，哪怕一瞬间想过他？

后来他发觉这种无意义的想象只是自我折磨，于是努力强迫自己冷静下来，而香烟会是好帮手。

他顺手去摸兜里的香烟，却又想起她让他戒烟，他就乖乖地听了她的话，所以现在手边上连可以帮助他消减痛苦的东西都没有。

他抓着空荡荡的口袋，忽然觉得她实在是狡猾至极。决绝地拖着敌人一起去死，甚至都没有留给他能帮她报仇的机会，所以再多的愤懑也找不到出路，得不到发泄。她在时，是他隐秘感情的定心丸，她不在了，这份感情就没了约束，失去限制，也就无从压抑，也因为她的消逝而彻底失去寄托，在空空如也的胸膛里暴走叫嚣着，像是要把人逼疯。

天稀薄地亮起来的时候，他从空地上站起来，身形晃了晃，站稳后闭了闭眼，转身离开，朝回村的方向走去。

用查克拉赶路的话只需要三天就可以回去，但他不想这样做，因为他还没准备好回到已经没有她的木叶。

白天在路上不紧不慢地走着，到了晚上就找个旅店，再去附近的小酒馆里喝上几杯，确保自己脑子里昏昏沉沉的什么都不要去想才能勉强眯上一觉。

酒馆里不乏喝闷酒的男人们，喝醉了也会有不认识的陌生人上来勾肩搭背地闲聊，他也是冷着一张脸爱答不理。

最终有一次碰到了个爱嚼舌头的酒保，看着他从黄昏喝到半夜，打烊前终于忍不住上来和他聊了两句：“兄弟，瞧你这样子是失恋了吧。我当酒保这么多年，像你这样丢了女人想要把自己灌醉的见过不少，最后怎样呢？不都又找了新欢吗。天涯何处无芳草，对自己好点，又不是非她不可。”

非她……不可？他皱着眉头，醉眼朦胧地在内心重复着这句话。

似乎是的。

意识到这一点的时候他第一反应是皱起眉头，在心里反复地否认这个一闪而过的可笑结论。

不可能，这绝对不可能。

他喜欢她，这他承认，但他绝不会神志不清又疯魔至此。

绝对不可能。

于是他就着手里的酒杯狠命灌了一口，觉得视线开始朦胧，有什么滚烫的东西从眼眶中滑落，像是要鲜血淋漓地撕破伪装，把那深藏起来的炙热心思曝光给自己的主人，用明知故问的答案，嘲讽他失败的自欺欺人。

可笑他自负聪明，却到头来栽在她身上。而她甚至直到生命终结前都不知道他其实很喜欢很喜欢她，喜欢到非她不可。

可他看着她的眼神里那种隐晦的执著，明明连他自都没发现，又凭什么祈祷着她能够知晓？毕竟她从没有像看着卡卡西那样仔细看过他，一次也没有。

他在傍晚时回了木叶，经过门卫处看到日历的时候才发觉，距离樱离开已经过了整整二十一天。

他也没有回家换洗，径直去了火影楼汇报，可看见卡卡西的那一瞬间他几乎要出离愤怒。

算起来六代目也是把她推向万劫不复的罪魁祸首，现在却好端端地坐在那里，脸上的表情像是什么都没有发生过一样，双眼依旧古井无波，桌子上蹲着的那只大约新收的宠物鸟在他进门的时候还嚣张地鸣叫了一声。

鹿丸描述着自己看到的那令人崩溃的场景，期待能从卡卡西的脸上找到一丝该有的、破碎的表情，但是他没能看到。卡卡西甚至用“忍者”和“牺牲”这样的字眼企图给她的死找一个合情合理的说辞来粉饰太平，就此盖棺定论。

卡卡西凭什么？

作为他们三个这段混乱却又无果的关系中唯一的不知情者，作为她的恩师，作为她心里的那个人，凭什么连他所承受的一半痛苦都不及？

卡卡西拿她当什么？又凭什么让他这么多年的退让成了笑话？

于是他发了狠，语气刻薄地质问高高在上、不动如山的六代目火影大人，也终于在空洞的黑色眼睛里找到了一闪而过的隐痛。

鹿丸却并没有因为卡卡西的懊悔和悲伤感到哪怕一点点的快意，因为他突然想到，如果她还在的话，看到此时他这样与她敬爱的师长针锋相对，一定会揪着他的领子勒令他闭嘴。

她既然见不得卡卡西难过，那他何必去刻意为难，左右双方都是吃力不讨好。于是蓄势待发的愤怒突然失去了出口，他整个人似乎都要因此失去支撑的力量。

卡卡西桌子上的飞鸟又扑腾起来，像是在为主人打抱不平，指责他的无理取闹。

也的确是他无理取闹，他也只是她无数友人中关系稍微紧密的一个而已，现在又是以什么样的身份去质问她爱的那个人呢？

多可笑。

可笑到让他心生疲倦。

鹿丸神情阴郁地从火影办公室夺门而出，大约是从来没见过他这副样子，故而路上看见他的同僚们一个个都像见了鬼一般，只是略向他远远地打个招呼，满脸写着避之不及的惶恐。

去烟酒行买了香烟和打火机后，他瞥见了卡卡西的新宠物，也就是那只白色的飞鸟，在自己身后不紧不慢地跟着，最后甚至还跟到了上忍宿舍。

这鸟难成精了，还想替她的主人报复他言出不逊不成？

讽刺地想着，鹿丸对上飞鸟翠色的眼睛，恶劣地扬了扬嘴角，像是出气一样，“砰”地一声关上房门，把毫无眼色并企图跟进门的飞鸟关在门外。

“啾啾啾啾！”

飞鸟在门背后叫唤起来，甚至还愤怒地啄了啄门，鹿丸却没精力去管它。粗暴地扯开香烟的塑封包装，抽出一根叼在嘴上，急急地去按打火机，几下之后火苗终于窜出来，便就着去点燃香烟。太久没碰烟，他又吸得猛了些，一下被呛住，咳嗽了起来。

拉开阳台的门，胸口的憋闷也没有在呼吸到新鲜空气的瞬间好受一些，于是他全身泄力地趴在护栏上，口中吞云吐雾，却在眯着眼睛放空大脑的时候看到了刚才那只麻烦的飞鸟背着光扑腾着翅膀向他飞过来，双足间似乎夹着什么东西。

他仔细去看的时候被夕阳晃了晃眼，下意识抬手去挡，却发现飞鸟向他丢了什么东西下来，正好用手接住。

他没掌握好力道，用力抓住时感受到腥臭粘腻的液体从指间流出，熏得他蹙着眉头别过脸，差点干呕出来，却又在反应过来的瞬间恶狠狠地盯着那只看上去有点怒气冲冲的飞鸟。

鹿丸手里抓着的是她刚从对面菜市场捡来的、一只带了裂缝的臭鸡蛋。

这种令人费解的倒霉事放在平时鹿丸一定懒得计较，毕竟他也不是什么三岁小孩，不会蠢到和一只飞鸟较劲。

偏偏他今天心情糟糕透顶

偏偏她丢过来的是他最讨厌的鸡蛋。

偏偏她是卡卡西身边耀武扬威的宠物。

鹿丸也不顾什么从小学到大的基本礼仪和素质了，就着手上的脏东西便朝飞鸟的脸糊过去，在它偏头躲开的时候，他脚下蓄势待发的黑色影子瞬间缠住她的身体，将她跩到他面前，用沾满鸡蛋粘液的手一把抓住她的小脚，倒吊着把她拎起来，眼神凶恶得像是要把她切碎了炖汤喝。

飞鸟在他手里挥动着翅膀挣扎着，洁白的羽毛掉了几根下来，看上去有些慌张。

“啾啾啾啾！”

鹿丸冷笑了几声，将她拎至窗台边缘，飞鸟似乎还真通些灵性，紧张地看看他又看看身后的高空，发出了一声可怜兮兮的鸣叫，眼神看上去有些讨好的意味。

“啾啾。”

欺软怕硬。鹿丸在心里给这只不知好歹的鸟儿下了个定义。

所以求饶无用，他松手把她丢下去，看着她在空中艰难得挣扎了一下才翻过身来，紧接着又扑腾着翅膀马不停蹄地飞回阳台。他冷哼了一声，在她快要扑过来的瞬间合上了阳台门。

笨鸟。

而扒在透明玻璃门上的鸟儿却读懂了他眼里的嘲讽之意，气得上蹿下跳。

樱从来没觉得奈良鹿丸这个家伙像此刻一般眉目可憎。

可她在阳台上落定，看着他背靠床铺坐在地上，叼着烟，散开一板一眼梳起的半长黑发，颓丧地抓了抓，大片的白雾从口唇吐出，遮掩住清隽面容上的神色，又忍不住担心起来。

好歹开个窗户透透气呀，混蛋。

她轻轻啄了啄玻璃。

“咚咚。”别再抽烟了。

“咚咚。”不是说好了要戒烟吗。

“咚咚。”这样很伤身体。

“咚咚。”要是真生了病可没人帮你洗肺了呀。

最后她脑袋磕在玻璃门上，对上了他布满血丝的双眼，又看着他面无表情地走过来拉上了窗帘，隔绝了外界透过来的一切光源。

尽管已经没有了人类的躯体，樱还是感觉自己的心像是被人揪住一样难受，可她想不通原因，于是更加焦躁不安起来。

她站在阳台的栏杆上吹着风，看着太阳一点点落下山去，忽然不知道自己回到木叶的目的究竟是什么。而葬礼那天巨大的恐慌感在夜色降临的时候也将她包裹住，樱看着长街上逐渐稀疏起来的人群，发觉其实人们并没有因为她的离世而改变自己的生活，木叶也没有任何的改变，依旧是那副生生不息的样子。

这本该是好事，樱却觉得自己突然无比寂寞。她有些荒凉地笑出声，突然懂了令自己惶惑的不安的来源。

比起死亡，她更怕被遗忘。

葬礼就像是曾与她有所牵绊的人举行的一场盛大的告别仪式，告别她生前与他们的羁绊，从此天各一方，不必再有所挂念，而起初的悲伤终究会被岁月淡忘，连同所有的记忆一起，最终什么也不剩。

就好像……她不曾来过世间一般。

所以连她自己都没有意识到，她打着安抚亲友的旗号，用他们熟知的方式提醒着自己曾经存在过的痕迹，生怕他们太快忘记她。

真是自私又狡猾。

可留给她贪恋的时间不多了，就算是任性也没有关系，她果然还是希望这个世界上能有那么几个人能够在生命终结之前一直、一直记得她。

鹿丸关上了阳台门却仍然一根接一根点燃了手中的香烟。

房间不透气，越来越浓重的烟味险些把他呛死，但他很清楚这样死不了，于是更加肆无忌惮地放纵折磨着自己，也不知道这样能不能及得上她那时万分之一的痛楚。最终实在有些喘不上气来时，才起身打开了卫生间内的抽风机。

直到他疲惫地迷迷糊糊睡过去，窒息感才稍稍得到了缓解。

他是在第二天一大早被喉咙里的干涩和瘙痒折腾醒的。有些刺痛的肺部抗议主人的自我消耗过度，于是不停地逼迫他咳嗽出声。他勉强抬头看了眼时钟，刚好是早上七点。

喝了口水将不适压下，鹿丸草草地冲了个澡，清理了浑身的烟臭味，又随手刮了刮胡茬，却在披起衣服出门时，被停靠在门边的飞鸟吓了一跳。

小东西把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在啤酒罐上，身子有些歪歪扭扭的，像是在打瞌睡，被他关上门的声音惊醒后，可怜兮兮地抖了抖羽毛，细声细气地向他叫唤起来。

“啾。”

她又用脑袋顶着酒罐，在鹿丸诧异的目光下，往他的脚边将罐子拱了一拱，然后低着头跳远了些。

“啾。”

他愣了一会，然后俯身捡起啤酒罐，才发现是自己平时喝惯了的牌子，上面的拉环处有微微翘起的痕迹，应该是她叼过来的。而飞鸟看着他将啤酒拾起来，像是很开心地又叫起来。

“啾啾！”

只一时的恍惚，他好像透着朦胧不醒的晨曦和飞鸟的绿眼睛，看到了樱带着笑意的绿色眸子。

像是她笑着叫他的名字：“鹿丸。”

TBC


	3. 下篇

火影办公楼的人觉得最近有关奈良参谋长大人的瓜吃得实在是太多了。

先是月前刚被砂忍的手鞠大人轰轰烈烈地甩了，后来连续大半个月不见踪影，昨天表情阴沉似乎和火影大人有所争执，今天……黑着脸披头散发地来上班，脑袋上站了只耀武扬威的白色飞鸟。

明眼人惊奇地发觉，那只鸟儿似乎是六代目近日刚得的宠物，只是碍于鹿丸吓人的脸色，也不敢说三道四，一个个噤若寒蝉，生怕腹黑的参谋长大人背地里使绊子收拾他们。

鹿丸进火影办公室报到时，樱得意洋洋地站在他头上，张开翅膀扑腾了一下，冲卡卡西叫上了声“啾”，满意地欣赏着自家老师由于震惊而趋于崩坏边缘的表情。

“鹿丸……你……”卡卡西搜寻了一个合适的字眼，指了指他头上的鸟儿说，“看样子你和这个小家伙相处得不错。”

鹿丸感受着头顶上多出来的重量头疼地揉了揉额角。

他回想起早上他只是因为那罐啤酒稍稍对飞鸟露出一个好脸色，她就趁他不注意时蹬鼻子上脸飞到他的头上一顿乱踩。

这鸟估计还真成精了，甚至比昨天学聪明了些，躲开了他的影缚术，害的他不得不回家又洗了个头，因为她脚上还有昨天残余的臭鸡蛋味。

他怕她又踩上来，于是黑着脸尝试和她交流说，要踩也可以，先得让他帮她把爪子冲干净。

飞鸟像是听懂了一般将信将疑的靠近，他便趁机撒气一般拿花洒去淋她。看着被水浸湿翅膀呆呆愣愣的鸟儿，他露出一个好笑的表情，下一秒她便扑过来又要扯他的头发。后来鹿丸也就懒得反复折腾，索性头发也不扎了，直接披散着上班。

努力克制住想要翻白眼的冲动，鹿丸面无表情地看着卡卡西说：“六代目，帮个忙，好好管一管您养得这只宠物。”

卡卡西看着听到“宠物”两个字不服气地啄了啄鹿丸脑袋的飞鸟，和脸色越来越黑的得力下属，忽然有些哭笑不得：“她不是我的宠物。”他顿了顿又说，“葬礼那天，小家伙在她的……站了很久，我看她眼熟，就留在身边呆了一些时日而已。”

鹿丸的眉峰动了动，还没来得及沉浸在思绪中，感受到头上的鸟儿扑腾着飞下来，吸引了他的注意力。

飞鸟跳到他的肩膀上和他大眼瞪小眼地看了一会，“啾啾”地叫了两声，脖子向着卡卡西手里的文件抻了抻，仿佛在提醒他赶紧去工作，不要胡思乱想。

鹿丸无奈地轻笑一声，没有再纠结飞鸟的问题，深吸了一口气，正色与卡卡西商量探讨起正事来。

樱看着他把心思放到了工作上也就松了口气，靠在他肩上打了个盹，又在鹿丸与卡卡西对话结束后，跟他回了参谋长办公室，趴在柔软的沙发上远远地看着他，也不再去闹。

她看着鹿丸埋头处理起自己手头上的工作，发了一会呆。他头发看上去比束起来时要柔顺上许多，衬着细长的眉眼和薄唇，看起来阴柔不少，但倒是与那慵懒又随性的处事风格很搭。从前樱只觉得同批里长得最好看的男生是佐助与宁次，现在看来其实鹿丸也不差。

鹿丸见她许久不折腾，便挑眉抬头看了她一眼，樱像是做贼心虚一般转过头，听见他轻笑一声，心头恼怒起来。想着原本她现在只是一只飞鸟，厚脸皮些也没什么，于是大大咧咧地飞到他桌前，探着脑袋盯着他看，鹿丸却没再理她。

许久过后，他从兜里掏出一包烟，樱便手疾眼快地叼走，于是他便眼神凶恶地盯着她。可樱现下已经习惯了他这副样子，露出一副“我不怕”的表情，明目张胆地把烟浸在了他的水杯里，继续趾高气昂地扑腾着翅膀直视他的眼睛。

可当鹿丸合上笔帽，站起身来时，樱还是很怂地抖了一抖，缩到了稍远处沙发的后面，只露出一双眼睛防备地将他瞅着。

他拿起桌上浸了烟的水杯，挑起眉毛看着她一惊一乍的样子，神色难辨。起身出了办公室又接了一杯水回来，到底是没拿她怎么样，樱这才松了一口气。

午餐时鹿丸去了往日里常去的小店，点了一份味噌青花鱼套餐。

饭菜端上来的时候他拿起手边的筷子，发现飞鸟可怜巴巴地叫唤了一声，然后看看他的口粮又看了看他。

鹿丸的嘴角抽了抽，然后眼珠一转，将精巧的碟子里装着的小菜扒拉到饭上，又夹了三分之一的青花鱼放在上面，最后俯下身，将小碟子放在地面上，冲鸟儿使了个眼色，然后一边充满趣味地观察着鸟儿，一边往自己嘴里送着饭菜。

樱看着他这样大方，开开心心地“啾啾”了一声，飞落到地上去啄那块美味的青花鱼。

其实樱作为一只灵体化形的飞鸟虽然随着时限的一天天缩短而感到越来越疲惫，但从未感受任何自己作为一只生灵该有的迹象，包括饥饿感，所以其实也根本没有必要进食。但她在卡卡西身边呆着的几天嘴巴被养叼了，到了饭点总得吃点什么才行。

吃着吃着樱就觉得有点不对了，卡卡西喂她吃东西时都是放在桌子上，鹿丸却把碟子放在地上……

他……他是当自己在喂宠物狗吗？？？

意识到这一点的樱目瞪口呆地抬头望过去，对上一双戏谑带笑的眼睛，顿时气得张牙舞爪，扑上去要抓他的头发，却被他早就埋伏好的影缚术一下子捉住。

“啾啾啾啾！”

他看着被影子提到半空中的飞鸟似笑非笑道：“打架总是要抓头发，你一定是只雌鸟。”说完还明目张胆地瞥了一眼她双腿间隙，露出一个果然的眼神。

樱没想到他不仅把她耍得团团转，甚至居然还会对这一只鸟儿出言调戏。她感觉自己结巴起来，尽管她此时只是一只飞鸟，却在他目光的扫视下浑身上下几乎要发着烫。

她为了掩饰自己的羞恼愤怒地挣扎起来，想着自己要是还活着一定一拳把他打飞。所以谁能告诉她那个平时进退有度、幽默风趣的奈良鹿丸都是眼前这个家伙演出来的吗？！樱感觉自己受到了欺骗，但她此时除了发出无力的抗议声之外没有别的选择。

“啾啾啾啾！”

“哟，还知道恼羞成怒，你还真通些人性。那就乖点，别折腾。”他依旧用影子吊着她，看着她被气得浑身发抖，轻笑了一声，喝了一口乌龙茶道，“这家店的老板娘炖的参鸡汤是一绝，鸡也是羽禽，说起来或许能算是你的远亲，你说要是我拜托老板娘把你炖了，味道会不会有参鸡汤一半好呢？”

他语出威胁，目光凶恶，看得樱瑟瑟发抖，眼里露出一个委委屈屈的神态。

他看着她绿色的眼睛，恍惚间想起卡卡西上午说过的话，回过神来又说：“别卖乖，我不吃这一套。只要你不作死，不瞎折腾，老老实实地在我身边呆着，我们就相安无事，怎么样？”

樱别无他选，咽下一口恶气，乖觉地点了点头，他这才把她放到了桌上，又将地上那一小碟子拾起来，安安稳稳地吃起自己的午餐。

樱看着他细嚼慢咽的斯文模样与刚才凶神恶煞地威胁她的样子判若两人，深深地觉得奈良鹿丸这个人真的是坏透了。他恶劣、刻薄、狡猾、凶狠，可这一面她怎么往日里就没注意到呢？明明……他往日里对她很好的呀。

樱欲哭无泪地觉得自己似乎惹上了一个大麻烦，但她忍不住好奇地继续待在他身边，又觉得自己这副虱子多了不怕咬的模样实在是有点贱兮兮地。

呜呜呜奈良鹿丸这个大魔头到底会对她这只弱小可怜又无助的飞鸟做些什么啊。

但鹿丸其实什么也没对她做。

接下来的一周她都跟着他上下班，就像之前跟着卡卡西那样。

她虽然被他眼神威胁，但还是忍不住想要把他手里的香烟抢过来丢掉。反复了几次过后，鹿丸突然没了动静，也不再与她较劲，只是手里攥紧了那包烟，眼里似有深不见底的狂风暴雨。最终他咬了咬牙，神色乖戾地轻啧了一声，在她目瞪口呆的之下把香烟丢入了垃圾桶，之后也没再买过。

下班回上忍宿舍的时候总会路过中心路上的小吃街。他注意到她的目光被小摊上贩卖的花花绿绿的金平糖所吸引，想要去挑一些买下来，却被她用喙啄住衣袖，拉到旁边的甜品店。

他瞥见看板上用红色油性笔标注的“红豆丸子汤特惠”发了一会愣，然后漏出了一个复杂的笑容，张口时声音有些沙哑，也不知道在问谁：“想吃这个？”

樱扑腾了一下，点了点头。

“好。”

于是他们找了位置坐下来，鹿丸不怎么喜欢吃甜，于是只帮她点了一小碗，还特意叮嘱老板娘不要放丸子。

樱喜欢丸子软软糯糯的口感，于是不满地跳起来抗议，却换来鹿丸的白眼：“有红豆汤就不错了，还想吃丸子？你也不怕把自己噎死。”

于是她扑腾的动作消停下来，低头小口吃起甜汤，却用余光瞟见他突然有些焦躁地下意识要去摸口袋里并不存在的香烟，摸了个空时愣了愣，半垂下双眼，不知道在想什么。

她突然对眼前的红豆汤失了兴趣，不知道是不是自己任性的行为让他回想起往日，又平白难过起来。

傍晚回到宿舍后，他总是习惯性地自己和自己下一局将棋。

樱想起，往日里她与他偶尔对弈一两局一般都会打成平手，她其实知道是鹿丸刻意相让，但看着他如今一人执子落子间的架势，才知道往日里他的退让不是一星半点，也真是为难他绞尽脑汁地照顾她的好胜心，不让她输的那么难看。

只是他下着棋偶尔会抬起头眼神空洞地看着窗外的云彩，然后抓紧了手里的玉将棋子，在手心印出紫红色的血印。

晚上鹿丸睡得不踏实，总是半夜惊醒。樱向来浅眠，在远处的沙发上听见他的动静，总是眯着眼探出脑袋轻轻叫上一声“啾啾”，然后看着他揉了揉太阳穴复又躺下。

渐渐地他对飞鸟也越来越宽容，注意到她随着时日增加变得有些疲惫虚弱，便也不让她跟在他身后飞，而是将她扶到他的肩膀上，跟着他火影楼上忍宿舍两点一线地来来回回。而樱也逐渐找到了她还在世时，他对她的宽容和体贴。而她在他身边的时候甚至找到了前所未有的安心感，尽管她作为飞鸟能停留的时间已经越来越短了。

日子还剩下两天的时候，井野在上班时间进了鹿丸的办公室，上交了情报部最近一段时日收集到的各方信息。

闺蜜进参谋长办公室门的时候樱愣了一下，继而开心地扑腾了一下翅膀，让自己看上去精神一些，然后“啾啾”地向她叫了几声。

井野看着飞鸟也是愣了一会，然后微微地向她笑了一下，转头向鹿丸说道：“今晚八点烧肉Q见，原十班聚会。”

鹿丸避开井野的直视，舔了舔下唇，叹了口气说：“……我手头有很多事情。”

“我不是来和你商量的，就算是晚到也可以。”井野的语气不容拒绝，“明天是休息日，一起聚聚不会影响你工作。”

“……”

“我们已经整整一个月没见过你的人影了，鹿丸。”

为什么不去呢？樱疑惑地歪了歪头，看着他疑惑地叫了一声“啾”。

他看了她一眼，沉默了一会又看向井野，淡淡地回了一句好。

其实近日来村子里并没有什么事情，鹿丸也已经把之前外出时拖欠的工作都解决完了，只是到了下班时间还多留了一会，坐在办公室里发了好一会呆，他放空自己的样子让樱看着有些心慌，意识到他似乎并不是很想参加晚上的聚会。

可是她不懂为什么。

时钟滴滴答答地转向八点半的时候，她终于试探性地拽了拽他的袖子，对上他毫无神采的黑眼睛，古井无波的样子让樱一瞬间想到了沉默着不说话的卡卡西。

鹿丸顺着她转头的方向看了看挂钟，皱了皱眉头，终于还是起身，一把捞了她放在肩膀上，插着兜慢慢悠悠地往烤肉店的方向走去。

鹿丸推开店铺的前门，上面的铃铛响了响，店里的食客很多。他草草与熟识的老板娘打了个招呼，向靠窗边的老位置走过去，沉默地坐在丁次与井野的对面，点了点头算是打了个招呼。

气氛陷入了诡异的沉默。

丁次对他笑了一下继续往嘴里塞着烤肉，井野则抬眼瞥了他一眼没有说话。

鹿丸没有胃口，只是沉默地烤了几片细碎的肉，又在自己的碟子里放凉后推给了站在桌子边缘的飞鸟。

樱曾来十班的聚会凑过几次热闹，无一不是有说有笑，而现在的情形让她有些摸不着头脑。她心里有事，自然对食物没有什么兴趣，又不想浪费他的好意，于是只是象征性地啄了两下。

井野诧异的看着鹿丸的动作，放了筷子下来说：“鹿丸……”

“别说话，好好吃饭。”他从不曾向井野这样强势地开口，樱紧张地抬头看向两个好友。

“不说话？像你一样一直做个哑巴，什么也不和她说吗？”

“井野……”丁次犹犹豫豫地劝阻，却被井野一个眼刀打断。

“你去看过她吗？哪怕一次？”井野的眼眶有点红，“葬礼那天也就算了，后来六代目说你出村执行任务，其实你是去事发地点勘察了，对吧。”

“那你回来之后去看过她吗？”

鹿丸没有说话，也没有看井野的表情，只是继续沉默地往碟子里夹着捣碎的肉片。可樱没有再去吃，于是碟子里的肉像小山一样堆起来。

“你那么喜欢她，真的狠得下心不去看上一眼吗？”井野凝视着他一字一顿地问道。

樱的脑子一瞬间空白，下意识转头去看鹿丸的表情，只看到他拿着烤肉夹子的手稍微抖了抖，却仍旧没有回应。

“怎么？觉得自己藏得特别好，谁都看不出来？”井野苦涩地笑了一声，“我们从小一起长大，我又和她是最好的朋友，怎么会看不出来你喜欢的人是她呢？”

“除了樱以外有谁能让你这个怕麻烦的家伙小心退让、事事顾忌。你是不是不知道自己看她的眼神是什么样子的？”

“你再看看你是怎么对手鞠的？你从没有用那样的眼神看过手鞠，一次也没有，但你还是毫不愧疚地把她所有的价值榨干再丢到一边。”

“樱不在了，奈良鹿丸。你个胆小鬼、懦夫、没用的家伙，你没胆量说出口的话她一辈子都听不到了。”

“你现在这副鬼样子不光是在为她的死难过，更是心里不甘自己在她活着的时候什么都没做、什么都没说吧。”

“可这是因为你瞻前顾后、犹犹豫豫，最后自己把事情搞砸了，现在又做出这一副苦大仇深的样子给谁看？”

鹿丸丢下手中的烤肉夹，嘴唇抿成一条线，看向井野的眼睛里像是浸了寒冰。

但井野才不会吃他这一套：“我知道你今晚根本就不想来，和她有关系的所有人你谁也不想见，如果可以的话你连火影楼都不想去，对吧。”

“你怕什么？怕看到我们就会想到她？想到她之后又会提醒着你对她的死无能为力，提醒你那些憋着的心思再也无人诉说了吗？”

他终于忍无可忍，喑哑的声音从嗓子里挤压出来，像是在强忍怒火：“你说够了吗？”

井野闭了闭眼睛，沉默了一会说：“你知道我不是来找茬的。我已经失去一个最好的朋友了，鹿丸。”她红了眼睛，声音有点哽咽，“我不想再失去一个了。”

沉默了很久的丁次也开口说道：“鹿丸，其实我觉得井野说的很对。尽管你现在每天照常上班，但我们都能感觉到你像是在躲着和樱有关的一切事物一样，我们都很担心，担心你这样强撑着最后会把自己拖垮。”

“尽管你和樱只是朋友，但是如果她还在的话，一定也不想看到你像现在这样子，你知道的吧。”井野看着自己一向精明冷静的好友呼吸逐渐粗重起来，眼眶微红，像是在努力压抑心底发酵的情绪，又看着桌子上呆呆地目睹着一切的飞鸟说道，“葬礼那天你没去，这只鸟儿那天在樱的墓碑上站了很久很久。”

“我记得她向每一个献花的人鸣叫着，就好像在劝慰他们一样。”

“然后……葬礼第二天，她来了我家，给我带了一朵波斯菊，还给我唱了一首歌。”

“那首歌……”井野终于难掩悲色，掩着面哽咽着哭起来，“是我们最喜欢的歌。是我当年教会她唱的……”

“我觉得自己好像疯了，因为我觉得就好像是樱回来了，回来和我告别，告诉我别再难过了。”

“佐井也和我说过这只鸟儿去见过他，前几天我还看见她出现在六代目哪里。”

“她现在待在你身边，是不是因为樱想要你去看一看她呢？鹿丸。”井野抽噎着，泪水模糊了她的视线，否则她现在就会看到鹿丸颤抖着握紧的双手与飞鸟绿色眼睛里的自责。

餐桌上又陷入了沉默，良久之后，鹿丸起身离开，而井野在他背后说：“去看看她吧，然后好好道别，别再折磨自己了。”

樱跳了几步到井野面前，看着她因为被泪水打湿了精致妆容而显得有些狼狈的美丽脸庞，轻轻地叫了一声。

“啾啾。”

井野向她露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容说：“去他身边吧，现在他比我更需要你。”

于是樱飞到她的肩上，用毛茸茸地脑袋蹭了蹭她的泪痕，最后一次感受着闺蜜的温柔过后，樱张开了有些乏力的翅膀，飞出了烤肉店。

她用力追赶上不远处的鹿丸，在他肩上停下的瞬间一股前所未有的疲倦袭来，她差点脱力跌下来，却也感受到自己站定的那一刻，他的身体微微地颤了颤，然后伸出手扶了她一下。

“你来了。”他说，“陪我去个地方吧。”

鹿丸在离自己宿舍几步之外的另一个房间门口停下，而樱知道这里是她的公寓。她跟他当初也就隔了几个房间住着而已。

夜已经深了，他伸手在门脊上滑过，犹豫了片刻后，一道影子从他的指尖探出，钻进了锁芯里，“咔哒”一声，门开了，房间里唯一的光源是阳台上透过来的月色，可她却仍然看不清他的表情。

他关门进屋，开了窗户，然后背靠着她的床沿坐下来，伸手触碰着因为未曾叫人收拾过，所以依然铺着淡粉色被单的床铺。樱也终于看见了他脸上悲喜难辨，却又透着无限眷恋的神情。

他又转头看向作为一只飞鸟的她：“认识这个房间的主人吗？”他声音低沉又轻柔，像是对爱人的轻语，“他们都说你在她葬礼那天停留了很久，忍界什么千奇百怪的事情没有，或许你真的和她有什么渊源。”

“那么你现在……为什么会在我身边呢？”

他声音有些颤抖：“真的是……怪我没能去看一看她吗？”

“不对，怎么可能呢。”他接着否认，自嘲地笑笑说，“多我一个少我一个她才不会注意到，有卡卡西在，她就看不到别人。”

“我知道赢不了他，又怕和她形同陌路，所以什么都没能和她说。可等我把一切都解决好了，万事俱备，也终于下定决心和她谈一谈的时候，她却再也没能回来。甚至在她生命的最后一刻都没能陪在她身边。”

他看向飞鸟月色里晶亮的绿眼睛说道：“你知道我在说谁对吧。”继而又敲了敲身下的地板，“这里的主人。”

“我喜欢她。”

樱不知道自己此刻应该做出什么样的反应才是正确的。

她以为他所有的言语相让只是因为不想找麻烦争吵，以为他所有亲密却自然的举动只是因为他们年少相识，以为他问她‘爱不爱卡卡西’只是出于对挚友的关心。

她从来没想过他喜欢她。

可她早该发现的。温柔体贴并不是奈良鹿丸这个人全部的真面目，只是她这几天看到的凶狠、恶劣与狡猾，他从前从来舍不得这样对她而已。

他本是凉薄之人，却从来不用凉薄伤她。

尽管从井野刚才的言辞中已经听懂了他的心思，可听见他亲口说出喜欢她的那一刻，樱仍是吓了一跳，扑扑翅膀下意识地想要从窗口逃走，却因为他的一句话狠狠顿住。

“你看，知道了我这些隐秘的小心思，连你都想要逃跑，又何况是她呢？”

原来他和她都是爱情中的胆小鬼。

春野樱与奈良鹿丸再学识渊博、诡计多端，说到底也都是在感情上爱钻牛角尖且自作聪明的人。他们清楚明了地知道感情不是付出努力就可以种瓜得瓜、种豆得豆。清醒地认定对方不会回应自己的爱意，所以干脆不说出口、所以都选择了知难而退，为自己和心爱的人留有足够的余地，还故作洒脱地骗自己说这是退一步海阔天空。

见鬼的退一步海阔天空。

心里难过得连哭都哭不出来，还偏偏装作潇洒地挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，一个人的独角戏，不过是演给自己看，却仍是没能做到自我欺瞒。

就像她从未和卡卡西表明心迹。

就像他只能对一只来历不明的飞鸟诉说心事。

在感情里枉费心机、自作聪明，谁都不会有好果子吃，最终伤人伤己。

她看向颓丧地坐在冰凉的地板上，眼眶通红、眼睛充血的他想着。

啊，原来他们都一样啊。

那是不是她留下来听他把想说的话说完，他会不会好受一些？

于是她没有选择飞走，轻轻鸣啼了一声，张开翅膀飞至他的肩上。

“我不逃跑。”她想对他说，“你没能说出口的表白，现在我都在听到了。”

还有。

“谢谢你喜欢我啊。”

他看见她没再离开，嘴角无力地牵扯了一下，却也没再开口说话，只是起伏的情绪稍稍安定下来，又沉默地看起窗外清冷的月色。

樱看着他的侧脸，也逐渐平静下来，心底某个小小的角落却突然传来一个欣喜的声音。

她第一次发觉，原来这个世界上还有人像她喜欢卡卡西一样喜欢她。而鹿丸和她一样的爱而不得，让她觉得仿佛自己不再是那世间唯一的可怜人。

她听他诉说爱意，就好像是成全了自己没说出口的表白一样。

就好像是想象着她在变成现在这副模样之前，如果把自己的心思说给卡卡西老师听，老师会不会也此刻如她听着别人的诉说一样，也耐心地倾听着，最后露出弯弯的月牙眼，笑着对她说：“樱，谢谢你喜欢我。”

谢谢你喜欢我。或许她想要的只是卡卡西这样一句话而已。

但她没有表白，自然也听不到这样一句话。

可这份小小的欣喜除了自私的欢愉之外，还有没有一点别的理由呢？有没有哪怕一点是纯粹的因为鹿丸这个人呢？

樱不知道，也不敢想，仿佛再多加思虑就像是背叛了她对老师这么多年来的单恋一样。

她也没资格多想了，樱看着月光下隐隐透明的羽翼，她已经不再是这个世上活生生的人，很快连飞鸟的形体也会消散而去。

最终鹿丸就这样枯坐着，半梦半醒地看着夜色越来越深、然后晨曦透过窗户，太阳高高挂起又夕阳西下。

樱也在他身边站着，没有出声，也没有挪动脚步。

这是她作为飞鸟的最后一天了。她从没指望化解病症的奇迹出现，只是觉得生命终结之时是这样平静无波也好。

月亮再次挂在窗外的时候已经是晚上九点了，距离樱消失还有三个小时。

鹿丸忽然扶着膝盖站起来，看着有些呆愣的飞鸟伸出自己的手臂，让她攀上来。樱用了很大的力气，可是翅膀已经使不上力气，差点跌下来，被他用手捧着送到了肩侧。

他回了趟自己的宿舍匆匆地冲了个澡，换了身便装，又带着她出了门。

经过自动售卖机的时候他买了两罐啤酒，不仅不慢地朝医院的方向走去。躲过医院里护士和医生的视线，他轻车熟路地上了天台，靠着边缘坐下，将肩膀上的她轻柔地放到了地上，然后拉开啤酒罐的拉环，却被她拽住了袖子。

樱叹了口气，暗道这个人真的是会让人操心，算起来他也是一整天都没吃东西了，空腹喝酒会伤了肠胃。

他却无所谓地笑笑，眼睛里是止不住的悲戚，伸出手温柔地轻轻碰了碰她的脑袋，在她怔愣松口的时候抬手抿了一口啤酒。

“喂你吃了青花鱼和红豆汤还不够，现在连啤酒也想喝？真是爱得寸进尺。”

“啾。”才不是呢，她声音有些有气无力。

“好了，不喝完这罐啤酒，我没勇气去看她。”

他喝得很慢，当酒罐见底的时候才慢慢站起来，又将她放到自己肩上轻轻说：“站稳点，你看上去很虚弱。”

夜晚的墓地比白天时清冷幽寂很多，借着惨白的月色显得更加荒凉。

樱的墓前有很多鲜花，但有些已经有些枯萎了。鹿丸把那些已经蔫掉的花儿挑出来，放到离墓碑稍远的位置，然后坐下来，把刚才他没有喝掉的那罐啤酒放在她墓前。

他抿了抿嘴唇，控制了一下情绪说道：“我来看你了，樱。”

这是这么多天以来，她第一次听见他喊她的名字，语气温柔得让她想要落泪。

而他在说完了那一句话后却发现自己仍是无话可说，哪怕只是对着她的墓，也无法诉说心事。抚上石碑上凿刻着、又用猩红的油漆写着的她的名字，他眉峰动了动，忽然很想抽一支烟，又发现自己反复无常地戒烟，却在关键时刻总是找不出来一根。

她发现了他的小动作，鸣叫了一声：“啾。”

他回过头来看着她，勉强地笑笑：“啊，差点忘记了，她一向不喜欢我抽烟的。”顿了一会又朝她说道，“那你说，如果我在这里点上一根烟，她会不会气得跳出来把我打一顿？然后用细患抽出术给我洗一次肺？”

“哈，我真是疯了，这坟墓里空荡荡地，只是个衣冠冢而已，她又从哪里跳出来教训我呢？”

飞鸟的身体开始脱力，樱甚至感觉自己在夜里格外洁白的羽翼开始一点一点逐渐接近透明。失去力气的鸟儿从肩头跌入了他的手掌，甚至已经不能再站立起来。

他一只手托起她，一只手颤抖着想要碰一碰她的羽毛，却又怕虚弱的鸟儿连轻轻地触碰都承受不起。

他不是没有察觉到在自己身边的这些时日，飞鸟一天比一天虚弱，而这两天他甚至可以看到有时她的身体近乎透明，像是随时会消失一样。刚开始发现的时候他有过一瞬间莫名的慌乱，可到现在却已经有些麻木了。

“你也要离开我了吗？”他苦笑着说，最终没有伸手捋一捋她的羽毛，怕把她碰碎了，只是不停地喃喃着。

“那么，看在我平时拿青花鱼和红豆汤喂你的份上，拜托你一件事。”

“假如你到了那边，见到了一个粉头发绿眼睛的漂亮姑娘，帮我告诉她，我喜欢她。”

“她的名字叫樱，笑起来有小虎牙，皱着眉头的样子有点丑，但还是很可爱。”

“再告诉她，如果可以的话，叫她等一等我，等我完成了我应尽的责任之后，就去找她。”

“你别看她大大咧咧的，应该很怕寂寞吧，我知道的。”

“我想要陪着她，如果可以的话，再次遇见的时候我会一直陪着她。”

“她心里有别人也好，我都无所谓。最多麻烦一点，费费脑子迂回一下把她抢到手就好了，她知道我最擅长算计别人了。”

“我早该这样做的，对吧。”

“没能把今生的心意亲口传达给她，我很抱歉。”

“最后告诉她，我还想她，如果不愿意等一等我的话，至少别走得太快，给我一个能追上她的机会。”

“让她……让她给我个机会。”

他手上的鸟儿颤抖着，绿色的眼睛像是沾染了水汽，口中也发出轻不可闻的啼叫声，像是在呜咽着哀鸣，又像是答应了他的请求。恍惚时，他甚至觉得或许不用劳烦鸟儿带话，他想说的，她都已经听到了。

樱的确听到了，甚至本该失去知觉和意识的残破身躯因为他一句句的请求，连同心脏一起翻搅着疼了起来。

她又想起古籍上的记载，‘飞鸟会消失，死者的灵魂永远无法得到解放。’

不能应许此生，但怕已无来生。

她想到这突然心慌起来，比站在墓碑上看着来来往往吊唁自己的人时还要心慌。她想要挣扎着再看他一眼，毕竟今生她未曾给过他应有的瞩目。

她也想抱一抱他，会不会被人遗忘已经不重要了，她更希望他能做一场梦，梦醒了就把她忘了，从此不会一想到她不在身边就觉得压抑难过。他还会像是以前一样，从容不迫、意气风发。

她明明没有力气了，却仍挣扎着从他的掌心上扑腾着翅膀飞到他面前，而他发觉了飞鸟翅膀的无力，摊开了手掌凌空托着她，怕她再次跌下来。

对不起啊，她想，为所有的事。

不该走得那么早。

不该没察觉他的心思。

真是抱歉。

最后她拼尽全力，凭借着仅存的意志与神识强迫着自己张开翅膀，以飞鸟的姿态扑进他怀里，回馈给他她无以为报的深情一个拥抱，却在感受到他胸膛温暖的一刹那，消散逝去，恍若虚无。

他看着鸟儿在自己怀中消失了，他本该不为所动，最多叹息一声，却觉得心像被刀子划开一般血淋淋的疼起来，就好像他又失去她一次。

他想起很多年前樱在年尾祭上被灌醉了，不设防地扑进他怀里，撒着小酒疯央着他背她回去，然后又在他叹了一口气背起她时，眼泪一滴滴地落在他肩上。

“是你吗，樱？”他对着月色和空荡荡的怀抱轻声说着，不知道在问谁。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 飞鸟症：‘人的伤口若一天不结疤，便会从中飞出黑色飞鸟。若是自杀，灵魂便会化作白色飞鸟，若三十天之内飞回心爱的人身边并被其认出，则可得以重生，飞鸟症解，若不能，飞鸟便会消失，死者的灵魂永远无法得到解放。’  
> 如果一个人生命中还剩下最后几天，你说他内心深处会最想陪在谁身边？  
> 所以她爱他吗？  
> 他让她给自己一个机会，那飞鸟的存在算不算又一个机会呢？  
> 那么如果他早一点把心里对飞鸟身份的猜想说出口，她还会消失吗？  
> 我不知道。  
> 你说呢？
> 
> Ps这篇文的原名本来叫做“飞鸟不还”我觉得太刀了于是改成现在这样，改完了却感觉更……不过算了，就这样吧)


End file.
